


Of mugs and movies

by mymusicalbox



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rated T for swearing, Self-indulgent fluff, it has a tiny (very tiny) bit of angst though, really this is just abusive fluff, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymusicalbox/pseuds/mymusicalbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those two are living together again and I felt like writing domestic fluff. Heavily inspired by official art, more specifically that poster where the happy couple are on the couch holding those fancy mugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of mugs and movies

They say that later or sooner, everything must return to its place. In their case, things remained unsettled during a great amount of time. Damn it if those four or five years away from each other weren't tough as hell. Thanks to a dangerous situation which they could overcome, followed by their big talk, everything went back to place between Saruhiko and Misaki. Well, it wasn't exactly the same, they were dating now. The formerly mentioned big talk ended with both of them crying over each other, saying all those things that were about to die at their throats but fortunately, they did come out at last. The slates were broken and so was the distance between them. Both had something to do: Misaki had to try understanding Saruhiko, and the other had to help the ginger boy to do so. It wasn't easy at all, but it was still worth it. So worth it.

 

Eventually, their re-built friendship and newly born solid romantic relationship, brought them to live together again. They got a small apartment, even though the one who basically put up with the bills and most of the bid expenses was Saruhiko, Misaki helped in any way he could and made sure the house was well-kept. Furthermore, he did the basic chores, in addition to cooking (always adding vegetables to everything he could, although this got him complaints coming from his boyfriend, but _I'm not going to allow you keeping with this shitty diet of yours, asshole._ Misaki also liked to buy nonsense, decoration objects or something similar to matching things (he'll never admit that, matching things are girly kind of stuff). One normal day, he bought two mugs, a red one and a blue one, and brought them to a shop which creates a personalized design for whatever you want. That's how that evening, Misaki returned home with a blue mug with Scepter 4's logo printed on it (he still didn't like those blues and their fancy stuff, but he had already understood that Saruhiko liked it despite his constant complaints about his bossy superior and annoying co-workers, so he wasn't one to complain), and a red one with HOMRA's logo on it. Later at night, the younger boy returned home and saw the shorter one greeting him with a smile, and god if he liked that. When he got rid of his jacket and went to the living room, he found Misaki on the couch staring at the two new mugs on the coffee table.

 

“You bought another pointless object again? You shouldn't waste the few money you have in stuff like that, Misaki.” Saruhiko said, frowning at the other meanwhile examining the mugs. Okay, they actually looked nice.

  
“It's not pointless! I thought it would be a detail, because, you know, we lost the auras and...” Observing how the ginger looked kind of sad, his voice a little weak, Saruhiko proceeded to sit on the couch, scooting closer to Misaki. Then, he grabbed the blue mug.

 

“Well, it's not like I'm lonely without it or whatsoever, I still got my -annoying- job. Unlike you, who now are a little further from those hoodlums friends of yours” Saruhiko smirked at Misaki, who lost the hint of sadness left in those hazel eyes of his.

 

“Well, I bet you do got nothing left in this world now that your powers are gone!” Shaking a little bit the red mug he was holding with his right hand, Misaki shot his boyfriend a kind of defying glare.

 

“Misaki” Saruhiko called, icy blue eyes looking seriously at the boy in front of him.

 

“What is it now? I'm not going to get rid of the mugs, they stay here, you idiot”. His daring graze began to disappear, his eyes went wide and a faint blush crept into his cheeks as the boy with glasses approached him, put a hand on his cheek and the other on his other hand, the one holding the mug.

  
“I've got you, Misaki, and that's enough for me” At that admission, Misaki blushed even harder. Somehow, every time Saruhiko thought Misaki's cheeks couldn't get any redder, he got surprised seeing how wrong he was. It's not like if that bothered him, it didn't at all. _It was so cute, actually._

“You're blushing again? Geez Misaki, you're so sappy” Saruhiko let those words go with a small smile on his lips, teasing tone still on his voice.

“Says the one who can't stop saying embarrassing things!” Misaki was still blushing and avoiding Saruhiko's gaze, he couldn't afford looking at him directly.

“You're so cute. Just when I thought you couldn't be any cuter, here you are, blushing over almost everything I say”. The ginger boy lifted his head, which was down and his eyes were fixed on the ground. A few seconds later, he was looking at the boy in front of him.

“S-shut up, you idiot...” Suddenly, the ginger stopped talking and took a minute to stare at Saruhiko's face, only to notice the faint, almost invisible, but still there, light pink tone on his cheeks. “HEY! YOU'RE ALSO BLUSHING! WHO'S THE VIRGIN HERE?”

“Clearly you, and I'll show you why”. After saying that, Saruhiko took his time to lean closer to his boyfriend and shaked the confusion out of him by gently cupping both of his cheeks and pressing a chaste kiss on his lips, only to pull away from him seconds after to plant another one, and another one, the redhead always kissing him back. He's the one who softly pulls the other away, preventing him from going any further, _though it's not like he had hated it._ Anyway _,_  that night he didn't want that.

  
“Okay, I get your point, but I wanted to watch a movie tonight” Misaki was still blushing, and Saruhiko clicked his tongue at such a mediocre and boring plan, movies are predictable and Misaki hasn't got the best taste in the world, but he liked spoiling him. Leaning even closer to his permanently-blushing-boyfriend, the boy with glasses whispered on his ear the following words with a soft voice, making sure to send shivers down the ginger's spine:

  
“If you insist... But be careful on your choice, or I'll punish you”

 

“Don't be a prick, my taste is awesome!”

 

And it wasn't, at all. That night, Misaki picked a “funny” movie. It was the typical comical movie where the protagonists went through completely random and pointless situations where “strange and unpredictable things” happened to them, plus all the bad jokes  that were constantly slipping out of their mouths. Maybe his sense of humor was rotten, but this didn't provoke the taller man's laughter at all. On the other hand, Misaki burst into laughter so easily, and that's when Saruhiko thought that _maybe the movie wasn't that bad._  Misaki's laughter was noisy, cheerful and intoxicating, just as every single inch of him. His hazel eyes squeezed shot when he laughed, the curve of his lips twitching upwards, his face relaxing after the almost hysterical laughter attack. Every single part of it reminded Saruhiko how completely _beautiful_ Misaki was.

 

The following day, Misaki also wanted to watch a movie, but the choice this time was a drama film. In that film, a very important friend of the protagonist died, and the former couldn't help but feeling guilty of his friend's death. Misaki, being the emotional sensitive human being he was (despite all his _yeah I'm so cool_ facade), was starting to burst into tears, which slowly were wiped away by Saruhiko, who hugged him meanwhile the other, in between a lot of sobs and _oh god if I hadn't made it in time you could have died oh my god Saruhiko thanks god you're alive I love you so much you hear me, I love you so fucking much, please don't leave._ And the other boy could only hug him harder and swear that he _wouldn't leave. Not now. Never again._

 

Ever since the day those mugs came home, watching movies every night became a tradition for them, and the day after the drama mess couldn't be an exception. That time they watched a romantic movie, with Saruhiko clutching the shorter boy's hand, watching how tense his face got meanwhile the main character of the movie was about to confess to his beloved one. When the movie ended, Misaki was a flustered mess.

“So, now you blush even with a romantic movie? How of a virgin can you be?” Saruhiko smirked, but in spite of that, he was still holding Misaki's hand tightly.

  
“It isn't because of that, you dumbass! It's just that... I was thinking of how much I love you. You're amazing, you can be an asshole, _you've been an asshole a lot of times,_ but you're still amazing. And... also pretty good-looking. So yeah, call me a virgin, but I want you to believe me when I say that I love you. Because I do. _So much_.” Saruhiko's eyes went wide open, blue orbs staring at shy hazel eyes, wandering around all the room in order to avoid looking at his boyfriend.

 

“How couldn't I believe you if you're constantly repeating it?” After those words and a slight chuckle, Saruhiko muttered a low, but still audible “me too”. “But I'll be the one to choose the next movie, your taste sucks. And don't you dare saying something against it or I'll kiss you breathless”. Misaki tried to say somehing about not disliking that last part but _my taste doesn't suck you stupid asshole,_ although soon enough, Saruhiko's lips were on his, and who was going to choose the next movie was a question hanging in the air, left unanswered. It's not like they cared as long as they were  ~~(watching it)~~ together. 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I'm a fluff lover, and I needed domestic fluff. As I say every time I post something here, excuse the typos, I'm doing everything I can in order to write correctly in English and excuse me if this is a little bit OOC. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
